The High Jungle Quest Hub
On April 27th, 2018 A New Hub Quest was Launched. High Jungle Quest Hub Areas Note: The Hub Quest encompasses a large amount of content, and each portion of the storyline will be published in in its own designated section of the wiki. The High Jungle Quest Hub - Part 1 Cera Altepetl Proper - Part 2 The Twilight Jungle - Part 3 The Shimmering Quarries - Part 4 ---- High Jungle Quest Hub Introduction On April 27th, 2018 A New Hub Quest was Launched From the In Game News: You've all waited long enough! We're happy to finally deliver a new chunk of permanent content for you veteran players to dig into. The quest hub features its own story quest chain, dailies, and more! If you've already completed the Cera Altepeti Boundary in the High Jungle, then speak to the Town Crier to get started. Happy Whacking! Note: New quest hub in the High Jungle becomes available 3 days after completing the Cera Altepetl Boundary. Official Codename Blog Hi Whackers! There's more history wound up in the High Jungle than you might first think, and it's begun to unravel! If you've completed the Cera Altepetl Boundary in the High Jungle, then the Town Crier's got a message for you! This update includes over 30 new story quests, dailies, and an all-new awesome mini game! Grab your jungle gear and start the adventure! The Town Crier will let you know when enough time has passed to pick up the continuing story quests. As you finish the story parts, you'll unlock new daily quests to do! Choose carefully though, because once you've started these daily quests, you won't be able to do any Explorer's Camp, Sanctuary, or Cloudland daily quests for the next 20 hours. Completing the Daily Quests will award you Cacao Coins, which can be used to buy a plethora of exciting custom items and treats from the Cera Altepetl Pahcalli store once it's been unlocked. ---- 'Updates' Updates and Fixes - by the BW2 Developers Quarry Digging Fixes/Improvements (May 1st, 2018) Quality of Life and Fixes Update! (May 18th, 2018 Starting Quests Go to The Cera Altepetl Boundary A stranger requests your services in The Cera Altepetl Boundary in the High Jungle. Meet them near the Eastern exit. or |name2= Flame Weed Fuel |type2=main |desc2= The Veiled Stranger wants to light an illuminating fire. Collect Flame Weed from bushes in the fields of the High Jungle. |task2= Find 50 Flame Weed |reward2= or |name3= Powerful Purple Flowers |type3=main |desc3= The Veiled Stranger wants to light an illuminating fire. Collect Purple Flowers from bushes in the fields of the High Jungle. |task3=Find 15 Purple Flowers |reward3= or |name4= Ignition Sap |type4=main |desc4= The Veiled Stranger wants to light an illuminating fire. Collect Tlathui Sap from bushes in the fields of the High Jungle. |task4= Extract 24 pails of Tlathui Sap |reward4= or |name5= A Veiled Retreat |type5=main |desc5= Thanks to you, the Veiled Stranger has lit the Yapalli Bonfire and fled Eastward! The Yapalli villager are upset, and urges you pursue the Veiled Stranger, and learn how to snuff out the flame! Head through the Eastern exit from the Cera Atlepeti Boundary Village by the dock, and track down the Veiled Stranger! |task5= Follow the Veiled Stranger East of the Cera Atlepeti Boundary |reward5= or }} Ask Around the Boundary The Mocuepa guard will not let you pass through the gates until you can restore the Bramblenomicon. Search the Cera Altepetl Boundary for someone who might know how to do this. Quest Objective: Speak to the visitor in the Cera Altepetl Boundary Village. ---- 'The Glaucous Quarries' The Flame Gaper needs material that can only be dug up from the Glaucous Quarries, north from the Cera Altepetl Boundary. Head there and speak to Tlalli to learn how to dig. Quest Objective: Speak to Tlalli in the Glaucous Quarries ---- Teach Me How to Diggy Tlalli has given you a Geo-Pick to enable you to mine in the glaucous Quarries! Dig up 4 items from the quarry just left of the entrance to get a feel for it. Quest Objective: Dig up 4 of anything ---- Digging Instructions 'Equipping your Geo-Pick' *Equip the Geo-Pick that Tlalli gave you in a Trinket Slot. This basic Geo-Pick allows you to dig in a the shallow Quarry only. (You can upgrade later). *When you're in a Quarry with the Geo-pick trinket equipped, Click the dirt to dig. *Every dig in The Glaucous Quarries costs one Diggergy (digging energy). *Every dig in The Shimmering Quarries costs two Diggergy (digging energy). 'Mana Dig ' *Each Mana Dig costs 2 Mana *A Mana Dig causes lightning to strike the ground in a line, which points toward the treasure. *The Mana Dig bolts are closer together when you’re near the treasure. (Looks like a line of four blue circles indicating the direction you need to walk). *The item might be anywhere between your position and the quarry edge along the indicated line. *You will still need to use your geo-pick to dig up the item 'Power Dig ' *Each Dig with your Power Dig toggled, costs 2 Power in addition to its Diggergy cost. *If you find a treasure with a Power Dig Toggled, it will yield a Second treasure. Only have this toggled if you're fairly certain you'll find the treasure on your next dig. *Power is consumed even if the dig is unsuccessful. 'Digging Icons' Every dig with a Geo-Pick emits a kind of vibration that tells you how close you are to a treasure. It's like a game of Hot and Cold! You'll see the feedback as an icon above your head. The icons from coldest to warmest are: 'Recharging your Geo-Pick ' *If you run out of Diggergy, you can recharge your Geo-pick by whacking up more Diggergy from bushes in any area. (Be sure to have your Geo-Pick equipped). *If you're in a pinch, Tlalli in the Glaucous Quarry can recharge your Geo-Pick for Bushbucks. *A diggergy bar toggle button, visible when you’ve got a Geo-Pick trinket equipped, lets you show/hide the diggergy bar when you’re not in a quarry or picking up diggergy. 'The Quarries ' The 3 different quarries yield different kinds of Artifact Fragments. If your looking to restore a particular Artifact from Tlalli's Artifact Restoration Shop, you can dig in the quarry that yields those fragments. But, you may need a better Geo-pick to access them. 'Upgrading the Geo-Pick ' You can find upgrades for your Geo-Pick in the Artifact Restoration Shop: The Quivering Geo-Pick unlocks the Deep Quarry, and the Trembling Geo-Pick unlocks the Fathom quarry. A Geo-Pick upgrade will remove your old Geo-Pick and give you the upgraded one. 'Sonic Excavating Yard Stick ' The “Sonic Excavating Yard Stick” trinket is available from the Glaucous Quarries artifact store. When equipped, it draws circles around your last 3 digs in a quarry, indicating the max possible range the treasure might be from that spot. Makes digging much easier! ---- Flame Gaper Quests Restoring the Bramblenomicon The Flame Gaper will help you restore the Bramblenomicon if you bring him materials dug up from the Glaucous Quarry. Quest Objective: Complete 4 Tasks for the Flame Gaper *Note: Completion of this quest line will result in a daily quest for the Flame Gaper and 2 |name2=Digging Petrified Logs |type2=main |desc2= The Flame Gaper needs Petrified Logs. Dig for them in the Glaucous Quarry, north of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task2= Dig up 10 Petrified Logs |reward2= and 2 |name3=Digging Eldritch Roots |type3=main |desc3= The Flame Gaper needs Eldritch Roots. Dig for them in the Glaucous Quarry, north of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task3= Dig up 10 Eldritch Roots |reward3= and 2 |name4=Digging Magic Ambers |type4=main |desc4= The Flame Gaper needs Magic Ambers. Dig for them in the Glaucous Quarry, north of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task4= Dig up 10 Magical Ambers |reward4= and 2 }} Teleporter Quests Note: '''There are fourTeleporter Quests: # Glaucous Quarries # The Cera Altepetl Boundary # Cera Altepetl Proper # The Shimmering Quarries |name2=Port-Co. TP - Manuals |type2=main |desc2= Port-Co. is setting up a teleporter at the Glaucous Quarries! Engineer Chip needs you to get him some Instruction Manuals |task2= Find 10 Instruction Manuals |reward2= |name3=Port-Co. TP - Parts |type3=main |desc3= Port-Co. is setting up a teleporter at the Glaucous Quarries! Engineer Chip needs you to get him some Spare Parts |task3= Find 20 Spare Parts |reward3= |name4=Port-Co. TP - Consultants |type4=main |desc4= Port-Co. is setting up a teleporter at the Glaucous Quarries! Engineer Chip needs you to get him some Consultants. |task4= Recruit 12 Consultants |reward4= }} Gatekeeper Quests |name2= Bookish Overgrowth |type2=main |desc2= Gatekeeper Chimalli, the Mocuepa city guard, is skeptical of your Bramblenomicon. Transform bushes in High Jungle fields into Overgrown Vegetation, and bring them back to him in the Veiled Path, East of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task2= Whack Bushes until 20 are Overgrown |reward2= |name3= Bookish Yields |type3=main |desc3= Gatekeeper Chimalli, the Mocuepa city guard, is skeptical of your Bramblenomicon. Double the yields of fruit bushes in High Jungle fields, and bring back Doubled Fruit to him in the Veiled Path, East of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task3= Collect 20 Doubled Fruits |reward3= |name4= Bookish Barkleys |type4=main |desc4= Gatekeeper Chimalli, the Mocuepa city guard, is skeptical of your Bramblenomicon. Transform dogs wandering in High Jungle fields into Barkleys, and bring them back to him in the Veiled Path, East of the Cera Altepetl Boundary. |task4= Turn 20 Dogs into Barkleys |reward4= |name5=Eligible for Entry |type5=main |desc5=Wait a few days while Gatekeeper Chimalli discusses your passage into the city with the Mochi Council |task5=Wait for word from Mochi Council |reward5=}}NOTE: After completing the above quests you will have a 3 day wait between the next set of storyline quests. The Town Crier in the Commons will inform you when the next quest is ready. This cool down will occur after each set of storyline quests until the last daily quest has been opened.' '''After the 1st 3-day wait, Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path sends word to you through the Town Crier.' *'Speak to Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path' Eldritch Markings *The Mochi Council requires you to do a test before you can enter the city! Find the eldritch markings from the bushes in each area of the High Jungle. Twisted Shrubs grow in Tleco, Polluting Lilypads sprout in Atl, Tormented Insects burrow in Huetzi, Greater Lizards flee to Yohuac, and Twilight Herbs are weeded from Tentli. These are going to be difficult to find. *Find Twilight Herbs from bushes in the Cera Altepeti Boundary *Find a Greater Lizard from bushes in the Verdant Undergrowth *Find a Tormented Insect Herbs from bushes in the Wild Descent *Find a Polluting Lilypad from bushes in the Plateau Lakes *Find a Twisted Shrub from bushes in the Lush Climb Reward 10xGold Council Considerations Wait a few days while Mochi Council consider your entry into the city. ---- Cera Altepetl Proper Another 3 Days have passed and the Town Crier has a message for you: Speak to Gatekeeper Chimalli in the Veiled Path. '''You are granted entry into the city, but the bramble must be cleared or else no one is getting back in. '''Note: This quest opens a new High Jungle Hub area: Cera Altepetl Proper - Part 2 ---- Ye Glaucous Artifact Assemblage Daily consumables These can be restored once per day |cost1= x9 |name2=Spice Roots |desc2=Immediately regain 20 Power |cost2= x12 |name3=Ancient Preserves |desc3=Restores 50% max energy upon consumption |cost3= x9 |name4=Chlorophyte |desc4=Yields a gem of Sapphire quality or higher |cost4= x12 |name5=Fossilized Rune |desc5=Yields a random rune |cost5= x18 }} Trinkets x27 |name2=Trembling Geo-Pick |desc2=Upgrades your Quivering Geo-Pick, allowing you to dig in fathom quarries, store more diggergy, and collect more diggergy faster. |cost2= x27 |name3=Sonic Excavating Yard Stick |desc3=Having trouble digging? This handy trinket draws circles around your last 3 digs indicating the max possible range the treasure might be from that spot. |cost3= x22 |name4=Bag of Fossils |desc4=A trinket which increases your odds to find Diggergy by 50% |cost4= x30 }} Ranch x18 |name2=Ambered Insect |desc2=You can place this at your ranch. |cost2= x20 }} Misc x30 |name2=Red Nahui Stone |desc2=Hatches a Nahui Egg into an Ivory Nahui |cost2= x27 |name3=Amber Orb |desc3=A strange orb of amber. Looks important! |cost3= x30 }} Customization x15 |name2=Amber Sword |desc2=You can equip this in your sword slot. |cost2= x25 }} Category:The High Jungle Quest Hub Category:Cera Altepetl Proper Category:The Twilight Jungle Category:The Shimmering Quarries Category:The High Jungle